Let Me Go
by UnspokenMinutes
Summary: When you watch a body go limp, what do you do, more or less, what do you say? MinakoSesshy ONE SHOT! Rated T, WARRNING: Implied Character Death.


Sorka: HEY! This is just a one shot that I thought up, there has character death. Can't handle it? I am sorry :( Oh and this is in Sesshomaru's P.O.V

The pairing is **Sesshomaru/Rei**

**disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon

**Let Me Go**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

I saw her, that human. There she laied. She groaned in a lot of pain. She had gotten beaten to a pulp by that demon she was fighting. I fought away the demon, I didn't want her to be in pain. It's hard for me, the cold lord of the Weastern Lands to say those words aloud, but this female, ever since she had come to help out, it's changed. She had cared so much for Rin, and tolerated me. I walked up to her. Her body was shaking, she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Her eyelid opened half way, showing her baby blue eyes. She forced a small smile on her face when she was in so much pain. I didn't think that girl had the strength to do that. "I-I'm sorry... I could have sworn that I could beat that demon." Her voice was low and content, and she spoke with a calmness and kindness I would have never expected for someone in that kind of condition, she didn't know the demon I chased away was Naraku.

I could see no matter how much pain she was in, she wasn't going to not smile. I merely said "Don't make it sound dramatic onna." She looked up at me once more, and said "Would it be better if I didn't speak? That why nothing would be dramatic." Her voice was even lower then before, and she had gashes, cuts, and bruises everywhere. She was getting weak, and I knew she was weak. "You can speak onna, just not... so... dramatic like." My voice was still cold, and my eyes still showed no emotion.

She light out a very faint chuckle "I-I'm sorry..." is all she said. What ever happened to how cheerful she used to be? She would always get back up on to her feet, and say ' Not matter what, we'll win.' I watched ehr as she shook some more. "I can tell your in a lot of pain... are you-" I was cut off by her voice "dying? Probably." I couldn't believe how brave she was to admit she was dying. I decided to take action, I started to unsheathe the Tensiuga, only to hear her voice.

"Stop." I halted, why had she said stop? In my usual cold, emotionless voice I said "Why? Are you that stupid onna? This could save your very existence" She smiled "I know..." I blinked, if she knew, then, if she asked me to stop. I fear the worst of what this onna was thinking. "So, why tell me to stop? This is your life on the line." She looked and smiled very, very faintly. "I know.. but... just" I raised an eyebrow "Just what?" she said in a voice I could barley hear "just let me go."

My eye's widened. So she wanted her life, that she oh-so valued to be put to rest? Why? Why did she just want to let go? That's what escaped my lips "Why?" She looked up at the sky "Because, I have only died once or twice, but I was always brought back. I think I need time off this Earth for a while, I can't live my life being revived all the time." I was speechless, so she had been revived before? How? But I didn't ask, because she said "before I go... I have one request."

I sat on my knees, beside the onna "What is your request?" She looked at me, her eyes more then half closed, as she very faintly and weakly said "Say goodbye to me, oh, and don't call me onna, call me back my name." I was confused, her name? She never told me her name. "What is your name?" She smiled, her eyes draping down as she said "Minako... my name is Minako..." she then closed her eyes. Silence, silence filled the air, and my ears. I saw her stomach, it wasn't moving. But she had requested me to say good-bye. I shook her, just incase she was truly alive, even a little bit. no, her body hung limp.

I couldn't believe she died before her request was fulfilled. It was stupid for me to think that, I know. But trust me, when you see a female who cared for a child in your care, someone who you used to see smiling and fighting beside you all the time, you tend to miss the person, especially when they have died, and they laid in your arms. Even though she wasn't alive, and she couldn't hear my voice through her ears that were hidden behind her long blonde hair, I whispered "Good-bye Minako."

Sorka: Aw, sad ne? REVIEW!


End file.
